Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-3575890-20140525201359
Female characters are the scapegoats of the fandoms of which they belong to. Always without fail you will see at least dozens of ignoramuses in a sea of general stupidity baselessly hating on and berating them, death and rape wished upon them, vitriol always following their name, for the most dumbass, hypocritical reasons, and this goes on always, but in most cases grows more severe whenever these female characters commit human errors that of course are never even remotely comparable to the bullshit these very same fandoms allow other (usually male) characters to get away with. With how twisted things are, it's not a surprise that at the end of the day, the female characters' male counterparts - generally either guilty of truly deplorable acts or at the very least actions comparably worse to the females' - are placed on a pedestal, absolved of all wrongdoing, and downright glorified. But of course, how silly of me. They're males and boys will be boys. They're complex, they're multi-faceted, they're only human. Females must live up to a much higher standard because lest we ever forget they're put on this earth to be scrutinized, objectified, subjugated, suppressed, degraded, and always policed. Speaking for both fictitious AND real women, if they're not the paragon of perfection 24/7, if they don't act as they're expected or succumb to others' wishes of them for whatever reason, if they don't date the people others want them to date, if they hurt the precious fee-fees of the fandoms' beloved woobies, if they make errors in judgment, if they don't fit a specified mould - they're simply bitches and sluts, which of fucking course are automatic go-to words used to bash on a female, whether technically applicable or not, as there's no greater insult to women than implying they're not consistently kindly, demure creatures without a semblance of a temper or a mean bone in their body or HEAVEN FORBID, WORSE YET (because in some cases "bitches" are awesome if they're bamfs that entertain so said small minds and possess qualities largely attributed to OFC typical male behaviors and demeanours as the awesome male qualities naturally cancel out all the bad female qualities and OHHH if they're sexy even better, but a slut? GOOD LORD, NO. Promiscuity in women is simply a cardinal sin and must be eradicated) chaste, virginal paragons of virtue because those things are always what a woman should be, and if a woman doesn't by some inconceivable chance fit those specified moulds, she's a disgrace to her gender, which in of itself is also seen as a disgrace to the human race, and there's something clearly wrong with her. She either has to be fixed or taught a lesson, and whatever happens to her she deserves. But wait, not even embodying those unrealistic standards laid out for them is good enough is it, because if a woman is too virginal and pure, she's prudish and then defective if she can't fulfill her purpose of serving male needs. And if she's too nice, subservient, and pacifistic, well she's just weak and pathetic, isn't she and who wants a snivelling, whiney bitch? (That's right. Even when she's not a bitch, she's still a bitch) So what's a woman to do? Nothing she can do because the root of the vitriol is not and never has been about what these women fail to be, but rather simply that they're women. Period. And there is no greater offence.